Just Because
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Twoshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Jaehyun selalu terlibat masalah karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia Blue Assassins. Tapi karena itulah ia bisa bertemu Taeyong, nerd yang penuh rahasia. Untuk #WednesdayWithJaeYong / DLDR! RnR?


**Just Because**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SM Artist © SM Entertaiment

 _Warning!_ Yaoi. Alternate Universe. Typo(s). OOC(s).

.

* * *

 **[ 1 / 2 ]**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di Universitas. Ia ada kelas sore, dan sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Itulah yang membuatnya berjalan tergesa dan tak sengaja menabrak satu dari sekawanan pemuda, yang berpapasan dengannya saat melewati sebuah kawasan taman yang sepi. Membuat batang rokok dari tangan orang itu jatuh.

Jaehyun tak ambil pusing. Ia sudah terlambat.

Jaehyun memungut rokok di tanah dan mengembalikan pada pemiliknya. "Maaf."

Lalu pergi.

" _YA_! Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja?!"

Seandainya bisa _semudah_ itu.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya kemudian membalikan badan. Baru berkesempatan melihat wajah orang yang berteriak padanya kali ini, karena tadi ia tak cukup peduli. Tepat di depannya, berdiri sekawanan pemuda dengan tampang sangar yang terlihat tidak ramah. Hari ini jelas bukan hari keberuntungannya. "Aku sudah minta maaf dan mengambilkan rokokmu. Apalagi?"

Orang yang berada di depan, yang Jaehyun yakini sebagai pemimpin mereka menggeram. Matanya menyipit memandang Jaehyun, sebelum melempar rokoknya di tanah, menginjak-nginjak benda itu dengan sepatunya. "Kau harus ganti rugi karena telah menabrakku, sialan."

Jaehyun melihat jam tangannya. Bagus, dia akan tertahan lama di sini. "Ganti rugi apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Berikan semua uangmu!"

Itu adalah suara lain dari salah satu mereka. Yang berdiri di samping kanan sang pemimpin.

Jaehyun memandang bingung. "Sejauh yang aku lihat, tabrakan kecil tadi tak mengakibatkan luka serius yang membuatku harus membayar biaya pengobatan. Jadi permisi, aku akan per―"

Salah pemimpin meraih kerah kemeja Jaehyun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau mau mati?!"

Jaehyun, sayangnya bukan orang yang akan ciut dengan ancaman kosong seperti itu. Sedikit teriakan, semua orang bisa melakukannya. Jaehyun memegang tangan yang memegang kerah kemejanya itu, lalu menjauhkannya perlahan. "Aku pikir tidak sekara―" Dua orang yang berada paling depan maju dan melayangkan pukulan padanya. Tapi Jaehyun, _beruntungnya_ , bisa menghindar. "Hei, hei. Aku tidak mau ada kekerasan disini."

Bukannya mengerti. Lebih banyak lain orang yang datang dan melayangkan tinju mereka ke arahnya. Meski ia bisa _menghindari_ semua itu.

Jaehyun menangkap satu tangan yang terlayang ke arahnya, memelintirnya ke belakang lalu mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, mengenai yang lain. "Aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main dengan kalian. Kelasku sudah dimulai―"

"Persetan!"

Satu tubuh lain melayang setelah mendapatkan tendangan dari Jaehyun. "Aku diajarkan bela diri bukan untuk pamer dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Jadi bisa kita akhiri sampai di sini saja?"

Sang pemimpin tampak semakin marah. Menggerakkan tangannya, seakan memberi aba-aba pada yang lain untuk ikut menyerang. "Habisi dia!"

Jaehyun mengela nafas saat melihat dia berada dalam kepungan orang-orang yang tentu saja, tak bermaksud baik padanya. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan memegang batangan kayu yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Baiklah… Jika itu mau kalian." Jaehyun melipat lengan pakaiannya hingga siku. Mengibaskan poni rambutnya ke belakang sebelum memasang kuda-kuda. Menggeretakkan lehernya. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian akan berakhir di rumah sakit setelah ini."

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

Satu tendangan keras lain melayang dan orang terakhir jatuh dengan suara berdebum keras di tanah, bersama sekumpulan lain yang sudah lebih dulu Jaehyun jatuhkan. Jumlah orangnya jauh lebih banyak dari yang Jaehyun pikirkan. Lalu wajahnya, wajah tampannya itu kini dihiasi beberapa luka pukulan. "Ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari seharusnya," gumam Jaehyun sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Jaehyun kembali mengecek jam tangannya dan melihat tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. "Ayah akan membunuhku." Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bibirnya cemberut dan begitu saja melewati satu persatu tubuh yang terkapar di tanah.

Ia sudah akan pergi, jika tak mendengar sebuah suara kembali menahannya.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Jaehyun berbalik, melihat sang pemimpin yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan di tanah bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Aku? Aku Jung Jaehyun," ujar Jaehyun santai, memilih berjalan pergi menuju arah sebaliknya. Karena akan sia-sia saja jika ia pergi untuk kelasnya sekarang.

" _Dia pasti Blue Assassins_!"

Blue Assass― _apa?_

.

* * *

" _Jangan lagi_ …"

Siapa yang menyangka hidupnya akan jauh menjadi lebih merepotkan sejak saat itu?

"Minhyung bodoh. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tertangkap dan dijadikan sandera lagi?" gerutunya.

Jaehyun meremas kertas yang dialamatkan padanya dengan marah.

Dalam isinya tertulis bahwa seseorang, _siapapun yang mengirim surat ini_ , menginginkan Jaehyun untuk datang ke alamat yang telah disebutkan. Tepatnya sebuah gedung tak terpakai yang berada tak jauh dari sana dalam tiga puluh menit. Karena jika tidak, sahabatnya akan mati di tangan mereka.

Jaehyun menghela nafas.

Ia tak punya pilihan selain pergi ke sana. Harus rela meninggalkan kelasnya lagi sekian kalinya minggu ini. Padahal, uang jajannya sudah dipotong ayahnya kemarin. Bisa-bisa rambut blondenya yang dipangkas habis ayahnya kali ini. Telinganya juga dipastikan akan berdarah jika ia harus mendengar ceramah dua 'ibu'-nya! _Sial_!

"Minhyung! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Minhyung yang ia dapati ada di tengah-tengah gudang kosong, berbaring dengan keadaan terikat dan mulut tertutupi lakban hitam, mengangguk.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Jaehyun menemukan gerombolan orang datang dan mengepung mereka.

"Blue Assassins, kau akan habis di tangan kami hari ini!"

"Kalian salah orang." Jaehyun menggeram.

 _Kenapa mereka tidak mau mengerti?!_

Itu bukan dia! Siapapun Blue Assassins, itu bukan dia! Jaehyun sampai bosan mengatakan hal itu tiap kali terjebak di situasi seperti ini terus menerus.

Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka tidak akan mengerti jika tidak melalui _kekerasan_.

" _Hhhhh_."

Jaehyun melepaskan ikatan Minhyung dan mereka keluar meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh babak belur yang terkapar di tiap sudut gudang tak terpakai itu.

" _WOAAH_! TADI ITU KEREN SEKALI, JAEHYUN- _HYUNG_! KAU MENGHAJAR MEREKA SEMUA SENDIRIAN!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Minhyung. Yang menirukan gerakan-gerakan Jaehyun tadi saat menghajar orang-orang itu, sambil berbicara tanpa henti. Betapa kerennya Jaehyun karena terlihat seperti pemain film-film action yang pernah dia lihat. Minhyung tidak terlihat seperti baru saja diculik untuk dijadikan sandera. Meski wajahnya terluka di beberapa bagian, dia tetap tersenyum sumringah.

Jaehyun jadi merasa tidak enak. Karena selalu melibatkannya dalam situasi seperti tadi. "Aku rasa kau harus mulai menjauh dariku, Minhyung."

"Apa?! Tidak mau!"

Jaehyun sudah meminta hal yang sama padanya sejak dulu. Tapi tak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya―karena itu berbahaya, Minhyung justru bersikeras selalu dekat dengan Jaehyun. 'Karena Jaehyun- _hyung_ keren!' begitu katanya. Sejak pertama bertemu, Jaehyun tahu Minhyung memang _anak aneh_.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu." Jaehyun merangkul Minhyung dari samping. Memiting lehernya sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa teknik, kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Minhyung antusias.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa melihatnya, mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Terimakasih, _hyung_!"

.

* * *

Apa kau kenal Lee Taeyong?

Jika kalian bertanya itu pada mahasiswa lain, maka hanya ada dua jawaban yang mungkin kalian dapatkan. Satu, mereka akan bertanya balik pada kalian, 'Maaf, siapa?' yang kemudian disusul jawaban singkat bermakna negatif, 'Tidak tahu.' Kedua, jika kalian cukup beruntung bertanya pada orang yang kemungkinan salah satu teman sekelasnya, yang cukup perhatian, maka jawabannya akan berupa, 'Oh, yang kutu buku itu, ya?'

Lee Taeyong memang _nerd_. Lebih suka tenggelam dalam buku-buku dibanding bercanda dengan teman sekelasnya, tidak seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan. Tak ada yang peduli tentangnya, mungkin karena dirinya yang memang lebih banyak diam, atau mungkin juga karena penampilannya. Taeyong selalu memakai sweater usang, dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang terlalu panjang jatuh menutupi dahinya, juga kacamata besar. Padahal jika orang-orang mau sedikit saja lebih perhatian, mungkin mereka akan sadar jika wajahnya _sama sekali tidak jelek_.

Taeyong tidak mempedulikan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya, meskipun. Berusaha keras melalui hari-harinya menjadi _tak terlihat_ dan _tak menarik perhatian_ sebisa mungkin. Ia mempunyai alasan kuat untuk itu.

Teman-temannya, _jika ia bisa menyebut mereka begitu_ , hanya akan datang padanya jika mereka membutuhkan buku catatannya, atau contekkan untuk tugas yang belum sempat mereka kerjakan. Project kelompok selalu ia kerjakan sendiri, dan tak jarang juga ada beberapa orang yang datang untuk _meminjam_ uang padanya tanpa ada niatan mengembalikan―membuatnya harus kehilangan uang yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membeli makan siang.

Taeyong seringkali diperlakukan seenaknya, ia tahu. Dan bukan hanya oleh mereka, tapi kini, oleh dosennya juga.

Seseorang bernama Jung Jaehyun adalah masalahnya.

Mahasiswa yang mempunyai segudang rumor tak menyenangkan bersanding dengan namanya itu, membuat gara-gara dengan tak pernah sekalipun masuk kelas Cho- _ssaem_ sejak awal semester. Tak ada yang berani menemuinya, meski Cho _-ssaem_ sudah berkali-kali meminta seseorang untuk menemui Jaehyun, menanyakan padanya kenapa ia selalu membolos dan mengatakan jika Jaehyun harus menemui dosennya itu secepatnya.

"Kau."

Taeyong yang sedang duduk di belakang, melamun memandang keluar jendela, menoleh. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seakan bertanya jika benar-benar dia yang dimaksud.

"Ya, kau." Ia baru selesai mengabsen dan kembali kesal karena mendapati Jaehyun membolos kelasnya. Cho _-ssaem_ kembali ke mejanya untuk mulai mempersiapkan materi yang akan ia sampaikan hari ini. Tanpa menoleh berujar, "Pergi dan seret Jung Jaehyun untuk datang ke kelas."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi. Sekarang pergi." Taeyong sudah mau berkata lagi, tapi Cho _-ssaem_ sudah lebih dulu menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Atau kau mau aku tidak meluluskanmu lagi, _hm_?"

Taeyong diam-diam menggerutu. Wajahnya merah padam, karena malu. Bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Ya, Taeyong memang mengulang mata kuliah ini. Bukan karena alasan ia malas, atau tidak cukup baik. Justru ia yakin akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, karena ia menguasai _seluruh_ materinya. Ia tidak lulus karena kedapatan memberikan jawaban pada teman sekelasnya lain saat ujian. Tidak. _Memberikan_ bukan kata yang tepat. Karena ia _dipaksa_ melakukannya.

Taeyong berusaha keras untuk tak menyuarakan ketidakadilan yang ia dapat saat keluar dari kelas.

Hari ini Taeyong anggap sebagai hari sialnya

.

* * *

Jaehyun sedang beristirahat sendirian di atap gedung. Menutup matanya karena sinar matahari yang bersinar terang, meski angin menghembuskan sejuk. Jaehyun berbaring di sana, di pembatas gedung yang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dan cukup lebar, dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di belakang kepala sebagai alas dan sebelah kaki menekuk. Sama sekali tak menyadari, jika seseorang sedang berusaha keras mencari keberadaannya.

Taeyong di lain pihak tidak tahu bagaimana _rupa_ Jaehyun. Dan ia tak kenal siapapun yang bisa memberitahunya dimana kiranya Jaehyun berada. Ia sampai bertanya pada bidang akademik untuk sekedar mendapatkan fotonya. Sebelum berakhir di sini. Atap. Taeyong mendapati seseorang ada di sana, berbaring dengan damai.

Taeyong berjalan mendekat, mencoba mencocokkan wajah dengan foto di tangannya.

" _Um_?"

Jaehyun mengintip sedikit, merasa ada sesuatu menghalangi sinar matahari ke wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata sepenuhnya, ia melihat sosok asing dengan kacamata yang belum pernah ia lihat, berada tepat di hadapannya.

" _Woah_!"

Jaehyun kaget. Cepat-cepat duduk, dan bodohnya tangannya malah kehilangan topangan, membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke bawah. Ya, jika tak ada tangan yang menariknya. Membuatnya jatuh ke sisi yang lain. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh menimpa sosok asing itu. Dengan wajah yang berjarak tak lebih dari satu inci darinya.

Jaehyun mengerjap.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Jaehyun, yang cepat-cepat menyingkir dan bangkit berdiri. Sosok itu mengikutinya bangun sambil membenarkan sweaternya. Jaehyun yang sedang memalingkan muka ke sembarangan arah merasakan tatapan sosok itu padanya. Jaehyun berdehem kecil, lalu menoleh ke samping. Terkejut melihat wajah yang sama masih memperhatikannya. "A-apa maumu?" tanya Jaehyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Taeyong malah menaruh foto di tangannya tepat di samping wajah Jaehyun. Bergantian, bolak-balik memperhatikan keduanya. Sementara Jaehyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sama!" Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Taeyong tersenyum. Ia memang kesal saat disuruh mencari Jaehyun pada awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap senang. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Ayo!"

Jaehyun menatap bingung.

"Ayo pergi."

Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menurut saat itu. Mungkin karena sosok itu memegang pergelangan tangannya?

"Kemana?"

"Kelas Cho _-ssaem_."

Tanpa menunggu Jaehyun berkata lagi, Taeyong menariknya pergi.

.

* * *

Di dalam kelas, Jaehyun merasa benar-benar bosan. Ia menguap tiap semenit sekali. Mahasiswa lain yang penasaran pada Jaehyun, meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik. Jaehyun hanya menatap mereka malas. "Apa?"

Dan kata singkat itu membuat semua orang yang berada dekat dengannya menggeserkan kursi mereka menjauh menimbulkan bunyi gaduh.

 _Tuk_!

Spidol whiteboard memukul atas kepalanya keras.

"Apa salahku, ssaem?!" Jaehyun kesal.

"Jangan membuat onar di kelasku, Jung." Cho _-ssaem_ berbalik untuk kembali menulis di depan.

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengutuk. Ia tidak membuat onar! Dia diam dari tadi, memperhatikan sambil mengantuk! Satu-satunya yang membuat onar adalah teman-teman sekelasnya yang tidak bisa berhenti melirik dan berbisik-bisik hingga membuat telinganya panas! Inilah yang membuatnya malas untuk masuk kelas dan memilih bolos. Semuanya karena rumor bodoh tentang dia yang merupakan Blue Assassins. _Dan mungkin karena ketampananku juga_ , batin Jaehyun narsis sambil mendengus.

Satu menit setelahnya, Jaehyun memilih tidur. Merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, sebuah buku terbuka dan diposisikan berdiri di hadapannya.

Taeyong bisa melihatnya, karena ia duduk tepat di belakang Jaehyun. Dengan iseng, ia menendang kursi Jaehyun. Membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri. Itu adalah saat yang sama saat Cho _-ssaem_ bertanya siapa yang bersedia maju dan menjawab pertanyaan yang ia buat di depan.

"Sepertinya _selebritis_ kita yang akan menjawabnya," ujar Cho _-ssaem_ sambil menyodorkan spidol.

Jaehyun melihat sekelilingnya sebentar. Semua perhatian mahasiswa lain tertuju padanya. Jaehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. " _Aku_?"

Taeyong berusaha keras menyembunyikan tawanya di balik lengan sweater.

.

* * *

Jaehyun pulang hari itu dengan lemas. Karena ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk di seluruh kelasnya. Tidak membolos seperti yang sudah-sudah. Padahal, ia sudah membayangkan berbaring di atap seharian. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, ini semua gara-gara _nerd_ itu. Siapa namanya? Jaehyun kelupaan bertanya.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya malas.

Langsung di sambut kakak menyebalkannya. Yang memukul kepalanya dengan remote TV. " _Ya_! Kau terlambat, Jae!"

Jaehyun mengusap kepalanya. "Apa-apaan, _noona_?!"

Soojung hanya meleletkan lidahnya lalu kembali menonton televisi. Jaehyun ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh _noona_ nya itu, kalau bisa hingga keluar bumi.

" _Kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar!"_ Suara satu 'ibu' mereka terdengar dari arah dapur. _"Ayo makan malam bersama."_

Soojung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung meloncat naik ke punggung Jaehyun. Melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jaehyun dan tangan di sekitar lehernya.

" _Noona_!"

"Gendong aku sampai sana, Jae."

"Apa?! Tidak mau! Kau berat!" Jaehyun menurunkan paksa tubuh _noona_ nya. Dan langsung mendapat gigitan di kuping juga pukulan keras di perutnya. Di susul tendangan di tulang keringnya. " _Aaaa_! Sial! Sakit, _noona_!"

Meski bersosok perempuan bertubuh ramping, kemampuan bela diri _noona_ nya itu memang tak bisa diremehkan. Saat mereka kecil dulu, Soojung bahkan lebih jago dalam bela diri dan bisa membuat Jaehyun menangis minta ampun jika dia mau. Membantingnya begitu mudah ke matras lalu memitingnya. Dengan kata lain, _noona_ nya itu wanita barbar. Tapi itu dulu. Jaehyun yakin ia lebih jago sekarang karena ia laki-laki.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Kemari kau!"

Jaehyun memasang kuda-kudanya. "Ayo! Siapa takut."

Keduanya terlibat dalam perkelahian yang tidak jelas.

" _Kalian berdua! Sudah dibilang jangan berkelahi!"_

Suara 'ibu' mereka yang lain terdengar.

Tapi keduanya sedang terlalu sibuk. Jaehyun menepis tangan Soojung dan mengincar bagian perut, tapi Soojung mundur dengan cepat. Melayangkan tendangan yang mengarah pada kepala Jaehyun, yang berhasil di tepis tepat waktu. Pukulan lain dilayangkan namun dikembalikan Jaehyun dengan mudah, yang kini berbalik berniat menjatuhkan _noona_ nya dengan mengincar bagian kaki. Beruntung, Soojung dan refleks bagusnya langsung melompat. Soojung memegang bahu Jaehyun, berusaha menjatuhkan tubuh bongsor adiknya itu dengan membantingnya ke lantai. Jaehyun bertahan dengan balik memegang bahu _noona_ nya. Lalu―

"Kalian harus mendengarkan ucapan ibu-ibu kalian, anak nakal."

 _TAK!_

" _OUCH_!"

Dahi mereka berbenturan karena perbuatan sosok yang tiba-tiba datang. Sang kepala keluarga―Jung Yunho. Yang melenggang santai menuju dapur mengabaikan protesan anak perempuan dan laki-lakinya yang menyusul di belakang. Kesakitan memegangi dahi masing-masing.

"Semuanya gara-gara _noona_!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang salah! Apa sulitnya menggendongku, _huh_?"

"Kau tidak sadar berapa berat tubuhmu itu, ya?"

" _Ya_! Kurang ajar―"

Dua sosok yang berada di dapur dan menyiapkan makan hanya menggleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara Jung itu―Jung Soojung dan Jung Jaehyun. Yunho yang sadar dengan tatapan mereka hanya mengibaskan tangan, tanda tak usah terlalu khawatir. Mengecup bergantian pipi kedua 'istri'nya, Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Sooyeon, sebelum duduk di meja makan. Santai saja menanggapi keluarganya yang memang sedikit _ajaib_.

"Ayo makan malam kalian."

Jaehyun dan Sojung duduk berdampingan dengan ogah-ogahan.

Jaehyun membalik piringnya, mengisinya dengan nasi. Namun saat ia akan mengambil lauk, tangan _noona_ nya sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. Jaehyun menghela nafas, beralih pada telur gulung, dan lagi-lagi kalah cepat dari Soojung. Lalu pada sosis, tapi lagi-lagi Soojung lebih cepat.

" _Ya_! _Noona_! Biarkan aku makan!"

Soojung pura-pura tak dengar.

Jaehyun dengan kesal mengambil sebutir apel dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku selesai," gumamnya sambil menggigit apel. Mengunyahnya sekaligus mendelik pada Soojung. Lalu berlalu dari sana.

"Jaehyunnie―"

"Biarkan saja." Yunho berujar santai, meneruskan makan.

.

* * *

Ini telah lewat tiga hari. Jaehyun diam di rumah dan tidak berangkat ke kampus sejak saat itu. Dia merasa benar-benar malas dan tak berkeinginan untuk menghadiri kelasnya. Jaehyun beralasan tidak enak badan, dan itu cukup untuk dua ibunya agar membiarkannya di rumah seharian.

Setiap malam selalu ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dari seseorang yang bertanya padanya kenapa dia tak menghandiri kelas―yang ia jawab seadanya lalu diputus begitu saja. Jaehyun tidak tahu siapa itu, ia juga tidak bertanya. Minhyung satu-satunya yang tahu nomor teleponnya, dan dia sedang mengikuti _student exchange_ sejak awal semester. Jadi tentunya, bukan dia.

"Bangun, Jae!"

Ketenangan hari keempatnya di rumah terganggu saat Soojung datang ke kamarnya. Menindihnya yang sedang tidur begitu saja dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Punggungnya sakit sekali!

Jaehyun menggeram. Ia masih mengantuk. "Apa, _noonaaaaa_?"

Soojung tak mau diam di punggung Jaehyun, sengaja menganggu tidur adiknya itu. "Seseorang datang. Ia terus memanggil namamu dan sedang menunggu di luar sekarang. Sepertinya dia temanmu? Atau kekasihmu? Woah, aku tidak menyangka seleramu yang seperti itu, Jae!"

"Berisik, _noona_! Pergi sana!"

" _Woah_! Santai baby boy."

Soojung cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari sana sebelum Jaehyun melemparinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih keras daripada bantal yang tadi ia lempar. Sambil tertawa keras dan berteriak 'Akhirnya Jaehyun punya pacar! Akhirnya Jaehyun punya pacar!'

 _Noona sialannya itu… Grrrrr._

Jaehyun sudah akan tidur lagi jika _ibu_ laki-lakinya masuk dan menyuruhnya bersiap. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun tak bisa mengabaikan perintah ibunya, jadi ia membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Bersiap.

.

* * *

Jaehyun langsung turun untuk menemui tamunya. Cemberut saat ditendang Soojung yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi, bahkan tanpa boleh sarapan dulu. Biasanya kedua ibunya akan membelanya, tapi pengecuali hari ini, mereka juga menyuruhnya pergi cepat. Kejam sekali.

 _Kekasihmu―atau siapapun itu―sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ia tidak mau masuk, meski sudah dipaksa dan bersikeras menunggu di luar. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Cepat pergi sana!_

Baiklah Jaehyun jadi semakin penasaran dengan orang yang menunggunya itu.

"Kau―" Itu adalah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat membuka pintu. Sosok itu berbalik. Membungkuk sedikit pada Jaehyun yang balas membungkuk canggung. "Kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Jaehyun heran.

"Cho _-ssaem_ yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu datang ke kelas."

" _Ha_?"

"Dia bilang kau tidak boleh membolos lagi jika ingin lulus mata kuliahnya. Karena ia tidak mau mahasiswa sepertimu mengulang dan ada di kelasnya lagi tahun depan."

Mahasiswa sepertimu, _huh_? Jaehyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lalu kau―"

"Namaku Lee Taeyong."

"Jadi Taeyong―"

"Dan aku lebih tua darimu."

Jaehyun menghela nafas karena kalimatnya terus-terusan dipotong. "Baiklah. _Taeyong-hyung_ , kenapa kau mau repot-repot?"

"Cho _-ssaem_ mengancam tak meluluskanku lagi."

Baiklah. Alasan itu bisa di terima.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama dalam diam setelahnya. Jaehyun sesekali melirik orang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mengamati penuh minat tampilannya yang cukup _aneh_ , dan berusaha keras menahan senyum tiap kali dia berlaku ceroboh, menabrak orang, tersandung kerikil atau kakinya sendiri.

Lalu saat mereka melewati jalan di depan gedung gudang tak terpakai, Jaehyun bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan Taeyong berjalan di belakang, tapi Taeyong menahan bahunya. Jaehyun baru akan bertanya apa yang salah tapi segerombolan orang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Blue Assassins. Akhirnya kami mememukanmu."

 _Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi…_

"Kalian salah or― _eh_?"

Jaehyun berfikir jika mereka datang untuk berurusan dengannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi tidak. Justru Taeyong lah yang mereka lihat. Dahinya berkerut bingung, Jaehyun memandang Taeyong yang memasang tampang serius dan sedikit pucat. Pasti ada kesalahan di sini, tidak mungkin kan pemuda _nerd_ di sampingnya ini Blue Assassins yang itu?

Mereka semakin mendekat, dan Jaehyun sudah akan maju untuk meladeni mereka. Tapi Taeyong menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Jaehyun pergi dari sana. Tapi sekumpulan orang lain muncul dari belakang dan menahan mereka agar tak bisa pergi.

"Kita punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan."

Taeyong melayangkan tatapan tajam. Tapi salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulan tepat di sisi wajah Taeyong dan membuatnya jatuh di jalan berdebu. Kacamatanya terlempar karena itu.

Jaehyun hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pikirannya kosong sekarang.

 _H-hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

Seseorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka menginjak kacamata Taeyong hingga patah, sementara Taeyong masih tergeletak di jalan berdebu, melihat itu dalam diam. Jaehyun hanya berdiri di sana seperti patung. Apalagi saat Taeyong bangun dan melayangkan satu pukulan balasan di wajah pemimpin itu.

 _BUGH!_

Jaehyun menatap dengan terkejut.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan identitas aslimu," ujar sang pemimpin sambil menyeringai. Tubuhnya yang terdorong mundur karena pukulan keras Taeyong tadi, kembali mendekat. "Serang mereka!"

Sekelompok orang itu maju dan menyerang mereka bersamaan.

 _BUGH!_

Jaehyun sama sekali tak punya pilihan selain terlibat.

 _BUGH!_

Tendangan keras dilayangkan.

 _BUGH!_

Meski masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa ini.

.

* * *

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya lega di antara tubuh-tubuh yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah, menendang jauh pisau di dekat kakinya. Yang terakhir ia kalahkan adalah pemimpin mereka, yang hampir saja menusuk perutnya. Dasar curang, mereka menggunakan senjata tajam sementara Jaehyun dan Taeyong harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Taeyong?

 _Tunggu!_

Dimana dia?!

Jaehyun memandang sekitar dan melihat Taeyong yang berusaha berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jaehyun berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong tak menatapnya, justru berusaha pergi.

Jaehyun berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Mengangkat dagu Taeyong dengan jari-jarinya dan terkejut mendapati lukanya yang benar-benar parah di wajah itu. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, luka goresan, lebam. Sebagian wajahnya ternoda darah. Jaehyun tertegun. Karena semua itu sama sekali tak menutupi wajahnya yang ternyata… _cantik_. Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, rahang tajam, hidung yang terbentuk bagus, bulu matanya yang panjang, lalu matanya yang bulat besar dan jernih membentuk _doe eye_. Dengan gilanya Jaehyun berfikir jika wajah ini adalah wajah paling _cantik_ yang pernah ia lihat.

Taeyong menyentakkan tangan Jaehyun, membuat si pemilik kembali sadar.

Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong menjauhinya, berjalan dengan terseok. Teringat jika ia sempat melihat salah satu dari orang-orang itu menghantam kaki kanan Taeyong dengan balok kayu.

"Taeyong- _hyung_!" panggilnya.

Taeyong yang sedang memungut tasnya di tanah, berhenti. Jaehyun berlari mendekat setelah mengambil tasnya juga, lalu memandang tak percaya. Jaehyun menunjuk wajahnya. "Kau yakin masih mau pergi ke kampus dengan wajah seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Tentu." Taeyong tersenyum kecil, meski harus meringis menahan sakit saat melakukannya. "Bagaimanapun aku harus mendatangi kelas Cho _-ssaem_ dan membawamu bersamaku. Ayo." Taeyong berbalik, tapi Jaehyun tak mengikutinya. Justru mengambil paksa tas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kembalikan tasku."

"Tidak."

"Jaehyun..."

"Tidak."

Taeyong mencoba mengambil tasnya lagi tapi Jaehyun tak membiarkannya, mengangkat tas di tangannya lebih tinggi. Perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup menguntungkannya di saat begini.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang jika tidak mau terlam―"

"Tidak."

Taeyong menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Jaehyun. "Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?"

"Kita pergi ke dokter, _hyung_. _Sekarang_." Jaehyun mengucapkan kata sekarang dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalikan tasku― _ouch_!" Taeyong berusaha mengambil tasnya lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaehyun dengan sengaja menyenggol kaki kanannya, membuatnya hampir jatuh kesakitan.

"Lihat? Kakimu terluka. Kita ke dokter." Jaehyun berjongkok, membuat sinyal dengan tatapannya. "Naik ke punggungku."

Taeyong hanya diam.

"Aku bilang naik, _hyung_."

"Tidak mau. Aku baik-baik saja― _h-hei_! _"_

Jaehyun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mengangkat tubuh Taeyong dengan _bridal style_ , setidaknya dengan begini ia akan lebih mudah membawa Taeyong ke dokter. Tanpa sekalipun menghiraukan penolakan Taeyong yang terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Karena Taeyong benar-benar butuh perawatan, demi Tuhan! Bisa-bisanya dia masih berfikir untuk masuk kelas setelah mendapat luka separah itu.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Jaehyun!"

"Diam, _hyung_."

Jaehyun memang keras kepala. Taeyong kehabisan tenaga untuk melawannya, dan tahu jika itu sama sekali tidak akan berguna. Taeyong hanya bisa bersandar di dadanya, membiarkan Jaehyun membawanya seperti itu.

.

* * *

Mereka harus melewatkan kelas hari itu. Itu satu-satunya pilihan, mengingat kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

Setelah mengunjungi dokter untuk merawat luka-luka Taeyong, dan beberapa luka kecil di wajahnya sendiri, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Taeyong tertidur tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari rumah sakit dan Jaehyun tak cukup tega membangunkannya. Jaehyun masih menggendong Taeyong seperti tadi, sama sekali tak merasa kesulitan karena tubuh Taeyong itu ringan sekali. Sebenarnya ingin mengantarkan langsung ke rumahnya, tapi ia tak tahu di mana Taeyong tinggal. Jadi, mau tidak mau Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke rumahnya.

"Astaga!"

"Kenapa dia, Jaehyunnie?"

Pekikan khawatir dua ibunya lah yang menyapanya saat sampai di rumah. Keberadaan Soojung tak terlihat dan Jaehyun merasa bersyukur untuk itu.

"Dia dipukuli," jawabnya singkat.

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti, menyuruhnya untuk membawa Taeyong ke kamar tamu agar bisa beristirahat, tapi Jaehyun bersikeras membawa Taeyong ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh yang tertidur itu di ranjangnya. Sementara kedua ibunya sibuk membuatkan makanan, berjaga-jaga jika saja anak manis yang dibawa pulang Jaehyun itu bangun dan ingin makan.

Jaehyun baru selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya saat ia memutuskan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap wajah damai di depannya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi, sambil membelai rambutnya. Jaehyun tersenyum. Matanya jatuh ke bibir Taeyong, memandangnya jauh lebih lama dan lekat dari seharusnya. Tanpa sadar jika dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

 _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Jaehyun?_

" _Ngh_..."

Tapi tiba-tiba Taeyong terjaga. Jaehyun cepat-cepat mundur dengan kaget, namun lega melihat Taeyong mulai sadar, menggosok matanya dengan sebelah tangan masih dengan posisi tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong- _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil. Matanya masih sayu. "Terimakasih sudah merawatku," ujarnya. Sambil tersenyum.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

Jaehyun termangu. Entah kenapa melihat senyuman kecil itu membuat Jaehyun berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun hanya diam saja menatap bingung. Ia memanggil nama Jaehyun beberapa kali, tapi tak mendapat sahutan. Dengan perlahan mendudukkan diri, mencoba mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaehyun yang masih mematung.

"Jaehyun?"

" _Woah_!"

Jaehyun tersentak. Mendapati wajah Taeyong berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia sampai mundur terlalu jauh, membuatnya tak lagi duduk di tepi ranjang dan jatuh ke lantai bersama dengan Taeyong berada di atasnya, karena saat ia mencari pegangan, tangan Taeyong lah yang diraihnya.

Ini sama seperti saat mereka berada di atap tempo hari. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya itu, karena bibir mereka juga bertemu.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

Wajah keduanya saling menjauh. Tapi mereka tak saling melepaskan tatap.

"Jae―"

Pintu terbuka, bahkan tanpa disadari keduanya. Soojung muncul dari balik pintu, berdiri di sana sambil menahan nafas melihat adegan di depannya. Ia berlari cepat ke bawah, memanggil kedua ibunya dan ayahnya yang baru saja sampai di rumah. Tak sampai satu menit, seluruh keluarga Jung muncul di balik pintu. Tapi Jaehyun dan Taeyong masih belum bisa bergerak dari tempat mereka. Otak keduanya masih kosong dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

" _Ehm_." Yunho berdehem keras.

Dan itulah yang membuat Jaehyun sadar. Taeyong yang juga menyadari hal itu cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Jaehyun agar menyingkir dari atasnya. Membuat keduanya duduk di lantai dengan canggung, karena menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho menyelidik. "Sekarang jelaskan, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun gelagapan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membantu Taeyong berdiri juga. "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Tadi itu sama sekali tidak sengaja! Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Berlaku mesum?"

Jaehyun mendelik pada _noona_ -nya."Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Tadi itu―"

Yunho memotong dengan mengangkat tangannya. Kepala keluarga Jung itu menghela nafasnya dan Jaehyun hanya menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah sang ayah untuk sisa menit berikutnya.

"Jaehyunnie..." Suara ibunya terdengar lembut. "Setidaknya kunci pintunya sebelum melakukan itu, nak."

Kepalanya Jaehyun terangkat tiba-tiba. Bingung luar biasa. " _A-apa_?"

"Kami tahu kalian itu berada pada masa-masa sulit dalam mengendalikan hormon, tapi pastikan semuanya sebelum memulai. Bermainlah dengan aman, oke?" Suara ibunya yang satu lagi terdengar.

" _Ha_?"

"Dasar adik bodoh! Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah dewasa untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." _Noona_ nya terkikik setelah memukul bahunya main-main dengan kepalan tangan. Membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Dimana kau menyimpan pengamanmu selama ini sampai aku tidak pernah tahu?" bisiknya.

" _HA_?"

Yunho mendekat pada Taeyong, mengamati wajahnya dari dekat, kemudian tersenyum senang. Membuat Taeyong sedikit takut hingga bersembunyi lebih jauh di belakang Jaehyun. "Kau memang anakku, Jaehyun. Kau memilih pacar yang tepat. Darimana kau menemukan pemuda secantik ini dan bisa menjadikannya pacarmu? Harusnya kau membawanya lebih cepat untuk dikenalkan pada kami."

Tunggu― _apa?_

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, nak."

Jaehyun mengerjap-ngerjap. Rahangnya jatuh secara harfiah. Tidak mengerti. "Kalian... _tidak marah_?"

Semua orang tertawa. "Kenapa harus marah?"

"Kami justru senang karena akhirnya Jaehyun kecil kami sudah dewasa dan menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai." Jaejoong berjalan ke samping Taeyong dan memeluknya dalam _pelukan beruang_. "Apalagi jika orang itu secantik ini."

Jaehyun hanya memasang tampang datar lalu mengacak rambut blondenya frustasi, setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini. Ah, benar. Untuk sesaat Jaehyun lupa seperti apa jenis keluarganya ini. Setidaknormal dan seaneh apa mereka.

" _Um_... boleh aku bicara?" Taeyong yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya. Sejujurnya ia merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

"Tentu, sayang."

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya gugup. Mendapatkan senyum seperti itu dari setiap orang-orang yang ia kenali sebagai anggota keluarga Jung, membuatnya berkeringat dingin. "Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, aku ini laki-laki―"

"Tidak masalah, sayang. Selama kau dan Jaehyun saling mencintai," balas Sooyeon penuh pengertian.

Taeyong mengerjap. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Semua ini hanya salah paham. "Tapi aku tidak men―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti."

"Ini ti―"

" _Nah_!" Ucapannya terpotong oleh Yunho, yang menepuk tangannya. Menggiring semua orang ke pintu untuk pergi dari keluar dari kamar itu. Sambil tersenyum aneh. "Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dan biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua."

 _Blam_!

 _Krik._

Semua orang meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun berdua di dalam kamar. Tenggelam dalam hening. Taeyong berkedip, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia memandang Jaehyun dan Jaehyun hanya mendesah. "Begitulah kelurgaku. Mereka sedikit― _tidak biasa_." Jaehyun mengusap lehernya canggung. "Lupakan saja apa yang mereka katakan."

Taeyong mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Dan, _um_..." Jaehyun meneguk ludahnya. "Soal ciuman tadi. A-aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati dengan meng―"

" _Gunakan Pengaman_!"

Teriakan _noona_ nya dari luar membuat Jaehyun menepuk dahi. "Lupakan, _hyung_! Lupakan!" ujar Jaehyun epat-cepat sebelum pamit pergi sebentar demi membuat urusan dengan Soojung dan mulut sembarangannya.

Taeyong diam semenit lalu tekekeh kecil. Sebelum mendapati dering ponsel, dan menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

Matanya melebar.

.

* * *

Makan malam berlangsung lebih meriah, karena Taeyong bersama mereka. Orangtua Jaehyun bersikeras menyuruhnya tinggal lebih lama, setidaknya sampai selesai makan malam. Itu sampai Jaehyun akan mengantarkan Taeyong pulang, tapi Taeyong memegang lengan bajunya dan bertanya apa dia boleh menginap―karena ia tak mau pulang ke rumah sekarang. Tentu saja Jaehyun tak keberatan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tadinya Jaehyun hendak menawarkan kamar tamu, tapi Taeyong terlihat ketakutan dan entah bagaimana tapi Jaehyun lebih ingin mereka tidur di satu ruangan yang sama.

Suasana canggung mengudara saat mereka sampai di kamar Jaehyun.

"Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku, _hyung_. Aku akan tidur di lantai," ujar Jaehyun sambil mengambil bantal dan selimut.

Taeyong menggangguk, mengucapkan 'maaf merepotkan' dengan pelan lalu naik ke tempat tidur Jaehyun. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jaehyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Taeyong. Tapi ia berfikir mungkin itu karena ciuman tak sengaja mereka tadi. Jaehyun merasa menyesal karena hal itu. Setelah menggelar karpet, Jaehyun berbaring di lantai. Menarik selimutnya hingga dagu lalu menutup mata. "Selamat malam."

Sama sekali tak tahu jika Taeyong tak tidur malam itu.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, saat Jaehyun bangun. Taeyong sudah tak terlihat di atas tempat tidurnya. Jaehyun tak bisa menemukan Taeyong di manapun. Dan tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang tahu saat Taeyong pergi. Taeyong pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas.

.

 _Jaehyun, maaf atas semuanya. Blue Assassins. Ya, itu memang aku. Aku menyesal karena melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Semua orang yang mengganggumu dan temanmu selama ini, itu karena mereka mengganggapmu sebagai aku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf._

―Taeyong.

.

Jaehyun tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia baca. Cepat-cepat mengambil jaket dan pergi untuk mencari Taeyong yang barangkali masih bisa ia kejar. Tapi nihil. Taeyong benar-benar menghilang.

"Kemana dia pergi?" lirih Jaehyun. Sambil memegang erat kertas di tangannya. Senyuman Taeyong berputar-putar dengan begitu jelas di kepalanya. Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa mengumpat kesal karena kini kehilangan sosok itu begitu saja.

" _Sial_!"

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.

* * *

 **Happy #WednesdayWithJaeYong!**


End file.
